


Beautifully Bright

by mythikos



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers Sibling Feels, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Badass Kara Danvers, Bisexual Lena Luthor, CEO Kara Danvers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Genius Kara Danvers, Happy Ending, Kara Danvers & Cat Grant Friendship, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Smart Kara Danvers, SuperCorp, kara chose her own path, kara isnt a female clark kent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythikos/pseuds/mythikos
Summary: Kara didn't become a reporter. No. She created her own path. While she still may be Supergirl, she's not the person you may know. She stuck to hearts beliefs and still followed Zor-El's footsteps. She went into STEM.There is much to Kara and its unknown to most.But everything becomes clear when Clark Kent asks his cousin for a favour.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 70
Kudos: 428





	1. Kara Zor-El

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got like a 1000 exams coming up so it may take a while to upload the next chapter. 
> 
> I will be free on the 5th of Dec but updating is dependant on circumstances. So there's a chance I'll update before then.

Kara Zor-El.

She was supposed to be the youngest member of the Science Guild ever. It was a huge achievement for her. Her family were so proud.

Just before she could go into the field that was started by her house, her world ended.

Literally.

Krypton was drilled to its core and the planet exploded. Her mother, Alura, and her father, Zor-El, sent her to Earth in a pod to protect her baby cousin Kal-El.

“My beautiful girl, we love you but you have to go. You have to protect your cousin.”

Alura held her daughter as she spoke to her, “we will be with you forever.” Alura took off the necklace that was around her neck and put it around Kara’s.

She brought her hand to her daughter’s cheek as she spoke softly, “Your father programmed your pod, so you won’t be alone. It won’t really be us but it will very close to the real thing. They will know whatever you need to know.”

Kara had a never faulting smile even as tears fell down her cheeks. “I will make you proud ieiu.”

Tears fell down Alura’s face as said her goodbye, “No matter what you do, I’ll be proud. But you must go now, sweetie. “

Kara ran to Alura one last time crying into her neck. “I don’t want to go. I want to stay with you guys.”

Alura held her daughter, “I know. But you must go. You must protect him. You have to live.”

Alura put Kara in the pod. She kissed her daughter’s hair as she whispered in her ear, “Goodbye, little one.”

Zor-El came up behind his wife, just as she said her goodbyes to their daughter. “Inah, my smart girl. You are made for great things. When you get to this planet, Earth. You will be under a yellow star. And this will grant you powers beyond any other being there. You have to be careful, little one.”

Kal-El’s pod flew off... it was time. Kara Zor-El had to leave Krypton.

“ehrosh Inah.”

**********

Kara Zor-El’s pod got knocked off course by Krypton's explosion, sending her ship into the Phantom Zone where she ‘slept’ for 24 years, while being suspended in time and not ageing.

Zor-El programmed Kara’s pod to keep Kara up to date with everything everywhere. Every knowledge known to mankind was told to her by holograms of her parents.

By the time her pod escaped the Phantom Zone she not only knew everything that she needed to know. And more. But her whole reason for leaving her home didn’t need her.

She watched her whole world die for a Kryptonian who was more human than Kryptonian. A ‘person’ who didn’t want her.

Kal-El wore her family crest. ‘El Mayarah’. Stronger together. Saving the people of earth- yet left her in the care of strangers. So much for El Mayarah.

The Danvers’ took Kara in and helped her navigate human life. From the glasses that helped keep her in control of her powers to friendships that could last forever. Kara and Alex Danvers didn’t get along at first but Alex was the only person to calm Kara down. The only person to keep Kara grounded. Alex helped Kara. Helped her feel at home on this new and strange planet.

Earth had become a second home.

But everyone wanted her to be human. She wasn’t though.

She was only 12 years old when she came to earth and science was the only escape, she had from a completely overwhelming pain of a lost world.

She put her head into her work and was able to get into Oxford by the age of 14.  
She could have gotten in earlier, but she tried to be human. That was until she couldn’t handle trying to dumb herself down to make others feel better about themselves.

Eliza was worried at first, but she let her go if Kara could get the money to go to Oxford herself to show that she was able to take care of herself.

**********

_**9 Years Late**_ r

“Ms. Luthor, your 10 o’clock is here. A Mr. Kent from the Daily Planet and a consultant of his a Ms. Danvers.”

Lena Luthor sat in her chair completely dreading this meeting.

She knew Clark Kent.  
Knew that he was going to be attacking her because of her last name. Knew that her family had too much bad blood with him for his questions to be objective.

Kara Danvers, however, was a completely new variant to the equation.

Kara Danvers is the new part of this time old story and Lena now has no idea how this interrogation will play out.

“Let them in.”

A meek man she knew as Clark Kent. Otherwise known as Superman.

She’s not an idiot. She’s been around both egos. They have the same face. It’s not that hard to tell that they are the same person.

Walked into her office followed by a young woman around her age, with blond hair that was covering her shoulders and blue eyes that could only be compared to a bright ocean. If you could ever imagine that.  
Her eyes were hidden behind black-framed glasses. She was wearing a black dress that reached the middle of her thighs. The dress was covered with a black floral patterned leather jacket.  
Confidence radiated from the women. Yet her face spoke nothing of the confidence that escaped her.

To Lena she was beauty.

**********

“There’s a perfectly reasonable explanation for why I wasn’t aboard the venture yesterday.”

Lena was sat in her chair like it was a throne. A queen hidden behind a desk like it was the walls of a castle.

“That’s why we’re here”

Clark Kent was to the world a knight in shining armour ready to show them its villains.

“There was an emergency regarding the planning for a ceremony I’m holding tomorrow. I’m renaming my family’s company and I had to cancel.”

“Oh, that’s lucky.”

“lucky is the supers saving the saving the day.”

She knew Superman and Supergirl saved the day. She knew it would add to the man’s ego if she just said, Superman. While it would help her, she just really didn’t like Clark Kent right now.

“Not something one would expect a Luthor to say.”

Ms. Danvers rolled her eyes at the reporter. Lena didn’t know why the women did that but Its intrigued Lena impossibly.

“And who are you exactly?”

“I’m Kara Danvers. I’m just his Tec consultant.”

“I’m guessing you’re the person to prove my innocence.”

“I guess so.”

She wanted Ms. Danvers to stay. She didn’t entirely know why but she wanted to know this woman.

“Can we just speed this interview along? Just ask me what you want to ask, Mr. Kent, did I have anything to do with the venture explosion?”

“Did you?”

“You wouldn't be asking me if my last name was Smith.”

“Ah, but it's not. It's Luthor.”

“Some steel under that Kansas wheat.”

Kara looked Lena then looked at Clark and gave a subtle hint of knowing smirk. This just further intrigued Lena. She saw this woman as a mystery to be solved.

“It wasn’t always. I was adopted when I was four and the person who made me feel most welcome in the family was Lex. He made me proud to be a Luthor and then he went on his reign of terror in Metropolis. Declared war on superman.  
Committed unspeakable crimes. When superman put Lex in jail, I vowed to take back my family's company.  
To rename it L-corp. Make it a force for good.  
I'm just a woman trying to make a name for herself outside of her family.  
Can you understand that?”

“Yeah.”

Kent glanced towards his consultant, in what appeared to be bewilderment.

Lena was bathed in curiosity about the women in front of her. But there was nothing she could do right now.

“I know why you're here. Because a subsidiary of my company made the part that exploded on the venture. This drive contains all the information we have on the oscillator. I hope it helps you in your investigation.”

Lena handed the drive to Kara. Making sure her hand brushed against Danvers’, making the consultant blush.

“Thank you.”

Lena turned to speak to Clark, “Give me a chance, Mr. Kent. I'm here for a fresh start. Let me have one.”

“Good day Ms. Luthor.” He spoke politely before leaving.

“Goodbye.”

Kara Danvers was something she couldn’t explain. Her eyes held no hate. No judgment. Kara Danvers held something about her. Something about Kara made her want to know more.

And that quite frankly made her suspicious.

When they left, she called in her assistant.

“Ms. Luthor?”

“I want you to call Jonah Hex.  
And keep this between you and me please Jess.”

“Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Just as Jess was about to leave Ms. Luthor called her name, stopping Jess from leaving the room.

“And Jess. It’s Lena.”

A small smile graced Jess’s lips before she left the office.

**********

“Ms. Luthor. Jonah Hex here. What Information did you need?”

Lena tapped her pen on her desk. She was just about to leave to go on the helicopter.

“I would like to know everything there is about Kara Danvers.”

There was a new hesitation to Jonah Hex. This just struck Lena even more.

“Is there a problem?”

“No. She’s just a friend of a friend. I’ll get you the information, but it’s going to cost more.”

“Yes. Of course. But if you don’t want to give me the information you don’t have to. I’ll still pay but it would just be for your silence.”

“No Miss. it’s okay. You’ll get your information.”

*******

_**The Next Morning** _

That was why she hates flying.

It was 5 in the morning when she got the call. She was sitting at home eating her breakfast, getting ready for the renaming ceremony.

“Ms. Luthor I have the information you wanted. When can we meet?”

“Is 6:30 okay?”

“I’ll be there.”

*******

When she got to the office he was waiting on the sofa with a file in his hands.

“Ms. Luthor.”

“Mr. Hex. Let’s talk about Kara Danvers.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions you can either tell them to me in the comments or you can find me on Instagram @mythoi.pan 
> 
> I will try to find a way to incorporate your thoughts and suggestions into the story.


	2. Pink Roses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Thank you and an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more like a filler chapter. That and I had no clue where to go with this chapter and this just came to mind. I had written it differently but I restarted my laptop and I lost the chapter.

Her hands were shaking, her body full of tremors of fear. She nearly lost her sister during the L-Corp announcement. She couldn’t lose someone else.

Not again. 

Kara was sat on the balcony that was connected to an office high above the ground. Fear and memories of a past never forgotten at the forefront of her mind. A shaky breath left her throat and entered the warm air of the night.

“Are you all right, little one?”

Kara turned her head to address her aunt, a small smile graced her lips when she looked at Astra, just glad she got to save someone of her past.

“Just thinking about it all. I should probably send some thank you flowers to Miss Luthor.” 

“Ah, the woman who saved Alex.”

Kara stood up from the sun lounger and brought her aunt into a tight hug before going back inside to her office.

  
  


************

“Miss Luthor these arrived for you.”

Jess stood in the doorway holding a grey modern geometric vase full of pink roses, white chrysanthemum and purple and blue irises. In the middle of the flowers was a white envelope addressed to ‘Miss Luthor’. Lena looked up from her report and smiled at the beauty of these flowers.

“Thank you, Jess. You can put them on the coffee table.”

Once Jess left Lena stood from her desk to open the envelope,

_“Thank you for saving my sister._

_-K.D.”_

A bright smile played on the heiress’ lips. She didn’t come to National City to make friends but Kara Danvers is someone she wants to know. 

Her eyes trailed off to look at the locked drawer, a file named Danvers K. sat unread calling to her. She knew that if she truly wanted to have Kara in her life that she shouldn’t read that file but her curiosity was sky-high. 

Before Lena could get to the drawer the sound of her notifications ran aloud. She looked at her phone to see that she had a new email.

\----- _email-----_

**Invitation**

**K.Zor-El** _ < [ KZorEl@Kandor.com ](mailto:KZorEl@Kandor.com) > _

_To LLuthor_

Miss Lena Luthor, 

As the CEO I’m personally inviting you and if you want a puls one to a charity gala, I am hosting. The charities will be; Born This Way Foundation, All Out, NSPCC, Survivors UK, The survivor’s trust.

Among others.

\- Kara Zor-El. 

  
  


************

  
  


“Crude oil is a fossil fuel and we should be looking for an alternative solution or else it will continue to contribute to Global warming. Yes, it has economic importance but it has its environmental issues, such as; 

Burning fossil fuels releases carbon dioxide into the atmosphere. This is widely accepted as a major contributor to global warming. And that oil spillages can have a disastrous effect on the local environment, killing off thousands of animals such as fish and sea birds, and require a great deal of effort to clean up. Also, oil refineries and oil-fired power stations take up a lot of land and so destroys potential wildlife habitats and spoil the countryside. However, this problem is the same for any industrial site and so is not just a problem for the oil industry.”

Kara was stood in front of a group of suits trying to get her point across. She has a voice and is going to use it.

“Okay, so what your solution?”

“Well until we can fully develop project N.E. I believe that Kandor should work with alternatives like hydrogen gas.” 

Project N.E. is a privative recreation to what Krypton used to power everything. Kara’s trying to find a way to recreate the power source but without the major consequences. She wants to help earth not blow it up. 

Kara thought that she could use something that came from Krypton. Like kryptonite as a power source. She had been looking up different effects they can have when she was visiting the Fortress. 

Kara believes that she could try to redirect pink kryptonite’s power and change it all together but it would take time and quite a bit of help. She knows that it will not have much of an effect on her and even if it did the effects would only be temporary. 

But better safe than sorry. 

She knew the perfect people to help her but getting them to help is a different story.

She could get Brainy on board easily, along with Winn but Alex and Eliza would be harder to convince.

Maybe. 

And then there was Lena. She was untrusted by most. She did get Clark to think that she was trustworthy, so there was that but Alex? Now that might be a little harder. 

Kara also had to consider that she had only met the heiress twice and never had a proper conversation other than questioning her and trying to get her to not go through with the announcement. 

That’s why she sent the invitation to the gala. Everyone she wanted to talk to about project N.E. will be there. If the invitation is accepted by the youngest Luthor, that is.

************

\------ _email-----_

**Invitation**

**Lena Luthor** _ < [ LLuthor@LCorp.com ](mailto:LLuthor@LCorp.com) > _

_To K.Zor-El_

I will be there, along with my CFO, Samantha Aries.

-Lena Luthor

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got any thought I'll read them and try to add them into the story. 
> 
> The charities that I wrote about are real ones and ones that are important not only to me but people in my life. I was going to add more charities in that email but thought that it would just make the email too long. 
> 
> Next chapter, you'll discover more about Kara and what has happened since she landed on earth.


	3. The Gala Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is part one of the gala. This is Lena finding some things out. Plus a little bit of an insight on what Kandor (Kara’s company) has made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t really looked through this story for any mistakes. I’m sorry for that.

The gala, the building was vast and beautifully made, there were large arches that lead to glass doors. Inside the building was even more beautiful than the outside. Almost everything was white and gold, the whole place was elegant yet the place still had an element of home. 

Almost like it was house to a queen.

Jazz playing smoothly in the background, bringing people to the dance floor. 

Kara stood hidden yet proud by rows and rows of food. Her plate stacked high with potstickers. Alex walked up to her sister, alongside their mother Eliza. 

“As nice as this gala is, why are we all here?”

Kara looked at her sister wondering if she should tell her now or wait until the youngest Luthor arrived. The choice was made for her when Lena Luthor walked through the large glass doors, dressed gracefully in an elegant emerald V-neck, off the shoulder, long satin gown.

Kara couldn’t help but stare at the beauty that was Lena Luthor. She moved away from the question that was asked by Alex and walked towards the person who captured her eye's attention.

Alex and Eliza watched with question as Kara spoke softly with the CEO.

Both Lena and Kara walked towards the Danvers’, Kara’s face held a bright smile that could warm the coldest of heart.

“Introductions, this is Alex, my sister and this is my adoptive mother Eliza. These three who have just joined are Winn, Querl aka Brainy and Nia. We all work quite close together and I invited you all here for a reason. But let’s enjoy the party first.“

At that, all the eyes grew with instantaneous interest. Non more than Lena. Not just at the request but also at the fact that Kara Danvers was in fact Kara Zor-El and apparently not just a consultant but a CEO. 

Kandor was a huge company in the world of science, they created amazing strives in science.

Lena had always been interested in was the smart contacts and “Medsight”, which is a face shield that is embedded with a smart display, which presents the patient’s medical information in real-time. Equipped with a real-time black box camera for live recording and transfer of information. So the invitation from their CEO and founder was completely astounding and to find out that the CEO was in fact a certain blonde that she couldn’t stop thinking about was staggering for Lena.

Lena pulled Kara towards the bar, “So your Kara Zor-El?”

“Surprised?”

“Yes. You came in with Clark Kent as his  consultant . How did that happen? And your name?”

“Clark’s family. He asked for a favour, he needed a consultant to know if the information was correct. And when he said Lena Luthor, I couldn’t say no. Not that I was going to anyway. I’ve been wanting your help on a project. Hence me inviting you and on the name- Zor-El is my birth name. So when I started Kandor I chose to go with my birth name.”

Lena soaked in all the information that Kara gave her, her mind putting pieces of a puzzle together.

 _Clark's family._ Clark Kent is superman. Kara is related to Clark. Kara also looks a bit like him around the eyes. 

Eyes. The same blue that held her captive when they first met and the same oceanic blue that made her breath catch when Supergirl saved her life.

_Kara Zor-El (Danvers) is Supergirl._

Before her thoughts could further down that road a woman with blond hair came up to them,

“Keira. I see you’ve made a friend. ” The blonde women looked at Kara with a fond smile.

And smile she got in return spoke of the closeness of the two women. 

“Cat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam will be in the next chapter. Along with more of the characters in this chapter that haven’t had much time like Alex and Winn. 
> 
> But before that I have a question. Who do you want Alex to end up with? And her coming out story- how to you want that to go? Stick with how the show went or change it up a little. Or just not really include it. Make it so she came out before the beginning of the story?
> 
> Medsight is real. I think. So if you don’t know about it but are interested you can check that out. 
> 
> If you want Kandor to have invented something specific tell me and I will include it. 
> 
> If you want to see something else in this story tell me.


	4. The Gala part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gala part two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind I’m a Brit. So I’m using British terminology and spelling. 
> 
> Also this hasn’t been checked much so there will be a few mistakes that I will go and fix at a later date.

“I’m just saying attack of the clones is the  best  Star Wars movie. EVER!” Winn argued with Nia, everything is forgotten in the background as he defended his favourite movies.

“I don’t know. I really liked the phantom menace. But the best Disney movie is 100% Beauty and Beast.”

“WHAT!! No way!”

Alex zoned out of the convention when she saw her. Across the room was a woman who stole her breath away and removed thought from her mind. 

Winn stood in front Alex waving his hand in front her face, still, no movement came from her. Nia quietly walked up behind Alex. “WAKE UP!”  Nia screamed into Alex’s ear, making her jump and nearly punch the young girl.

This caused everyone (Winn, Eliza and Brainy) to burst out laughing. 

“You too, mum?”

The laughter brought the eyes of everyone, including the eyes of L Corps CFO.

** ********* **

“Cat. How are you?” Kara stood up from the bar and brought her arms up to bring Cat into a hug. “Fabulous as always. So…how’s Astra?”

A shiver of disgusted snaked down Kara’s spine. The discomfort on Kara was beyond clear so Lena decided to try to save her.

“Hello, I’m Lena and you must be Cat Grant.”

Cat looked over to Lena, like a Queen determining someone’s worth. “Obviously.” 

“So Keira…Astra?”  With that Kara grabbed Lena’s hand and started to drag her to the dance floor.  “Love you Cat and would totally love to finish this conversation but Lena promised me a dance.”

“Of course she did.”

Kara brought Lena to the dance floor, Adele’s ‘Make You Feel My Love.’ Playing in the background.  Kara grabbed Lena’s hand, her other hand going around Lena’s waist.  Lena rested her free hand upon Kara’s shoulder. 

****

**_“When the rain is blowing in your face  
_** **_And the whole world is on your case  
_ ** **_I could offer you a warm embrace  
_ ** **_To make you feel my love  
_ ** **_When the evening shadows and the stars appear  
_ ** **_And there is no one there to dry your tears_ **

**_I could hold you for a million years  
_ ** **_To make you feel my love”_ **

As they danced it was like the whole room disappeared and it was just them.  To both Kara and Lena, it was like they had known each other forever and didn’t need words to communicate. 

“So what’s this project about?”  Lena whispered as if she spoke any louder whatever was between them would break.

“Something important to me that I think could help a lot of people but also I can’t do this alone because it means doing something no one has done before. But it could have its consequences, so I wanted the people who could help make sure that doesn’t happen.”  Kara spoke equally as softly in reply, scared of breaking the comfort between them. She may not know Lena much but she does know that being near Lena makes her heart beat a mile a minute, Kara didn’t even know that her heart could do that. 

“I’ll tell you more about it with everyone else. If you meet us tomorrow at Kandor I can tell you everything. If you interested.” 

****_“_ _I know you haven't made your mind up yet_ _  
__But I would never do you wrong  
_ _I've known it from the moment that we met_

**_No doubt in my mind where you belong.”_ **

With a smirk growing her face, she leaned in to talk into Kara’s ear,  “With a pitch like that? Something important yet could be dangerous? How could I just let that go?”

The smile Lena got in reply and thanks would be worth whatever trouble could come out of working with Kara.  Although the only worry that she could come up with was working around someone who was able to make her walls crumble with nothing but a smile.  That being said she also had no idea what the project was and that made her want to know even more. The project could be anything. There were so many variables to this so much she didn’t know. 

And what could be dangerous to Supergirl?  That would have to be kryptonite. Why would she work with kryptonite? And why would she want a Luthor to work with her? 

Should Lena ask? Should she tell Kara that she knows? 

“Hey, Lena are you okay? You seem…I don’t know…troubled.  I don’t really know you but the brightness in your eyes kind of dimmed.”

A smile spread across Lena’s face at the mention of her eyes. At the mention of Kara noticing something about her.  Before the youngest Luthor could say she was okay, a cough turned her attention to the person behind her.  Standing there, waiting for Lena was Sam Aries, L-Corps CFO. 

When Lena become the CEO of her families company, the first thing she did was promote her best friend and most (only) trusted adviser to become her second in command, kind of.  Sam and her lovely daughter were Lena’s true family. She’s do anything for either one of them. 

Lena stopped dancing with Kara and fully turned her attention to Sam. 

“Kara this is Sam, L-Corps CFO, Sam this is Kara.” 

“Hi, Kara. You're with Kandor, right?”

“I guess you could say that.” 

Sam looked over to Lena, curiosity leaking into her eyes. 

“This is Kara Zor-El. CEO and founder of Kandor.” 

Sam's eyes grew wide at this. 

Little was known about the CEO of Kandor. All they knew was that their name was Kara Zor-El and that Zor-El was a woman. She never thought that she was this young though. The women looked barley 20. 

“I’m young, I know. You were probably expecting someone a little older.”  Kara commented when she noticed Sam's eyes grow wide. 

“Yeah. Just a little.”

** ******** **

Alex didn’t see the beautiful women until she walked up to her sister to get answers.  When she got to her sister, she tripped over her feet when she noticed the women that had caught her attention from earlier. 

“Alex! Hey. You’ve kinda met Lena already and this is Sam. L-Corps CFO.”

“H-hey. I-uh I’m Alex.”  She stuttered out. She never stutters. What’s happening to her.

Kara, trying to not laugh at her sister decided to help her out a bit. “Alex is my sister and she’s also the COO of Kandor. She doesn’t normally stutter. I promise.” Alex sent out a thankful look towards her sister. One mixed in with a glare that could kill the dead.

“It’s nice to meet you, Alex.” Sam sent a smile her way, one which sent a blush to Alex’s face. 

Kara drawing the attention away from her mess of a sister, got the attention to everyone she wanted to talk to. Around Kara was; Winn, Lena, Nia, Eliza, Brainy, Alex, Sam and Cat. 

“As I told most of you earlier tonight, I have a project that I would like a bit of help on.”

“But Kar, you hardly ever need help. The last time you needed help was when you were working on… You're not working with that again are you?” Alex spoke to her sister, figuring out what was going on. 

“Kara, again?” Eliza spoke in her concerned motherly way, the one she normally spoke with, when talking to her girls.

“No. Well…not really.”

Sam and Lena looked at each other, not knowing what was going on.

“Keira, what are you doing?”  Cat asked, causing noises of agreement around the group. 

“I think I’ve found a power, which will have no negative consequences on the environment. No more fossil fuels. It could be used to power cars, buildings. The entire country.  I’ll need help to make sure. I’ll need the help to it properly.  This is also my business deal with L-Corp. You want to help people and the world, this could be the way. And it could also give you and your company the press it needs. 

And Cat, I need you to make sure this doesn’t come out until the proper time. And yes like always, the story goes to CatCo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be going into detail about the project.


	5. Pretty in Pink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining Project N.E. in more detail and a surprise at the end. Hope you enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a new laptop so writing should be faster and I might feel more willing to write more now that it doesn't take 20 mins to turn on the laptop. 
> 
> This isn't edited much so if there's mistakes that really obvious I am sorry about that.

Kandor’s building stood tall above the city. Within the top floor, in Kara Zor-El’s office stood the CEO herself, Kara Zor-El, Kandor’s COO Alex Danvers, CTO Querl Dox, CIO Winn Schott Jr., CSO (security) Astra, CMO Nia Nal, Biochemist Eliza Danvers, CatCO’s CEO Cat Grant, L-Corp’s CEO Lena Luthor and CFO Sam Aries. 

The people gathered in Kara’s office where the people she trusted the most and the people she wanted to get to know. 

Kara had an idea, one that could the world yet still keep her true identity hidden, however, to keep her identity hidden from the world, she would have to tell Lena Luthor and Sam Aries the truth. 

She suspected that the young Luthor already knew she was because of her relation to Clark.

“I have a project I’ve been wanting to do for a while but before I get into the details there's something I need to tell you. Most of you know except I suspect one person. I am Kara Zor-El, from the house El, from Krypton. I am telling this because this project requires the use of a type of kryptonite.”

Almost every face in the room showed a variant of emotion, from the surprised shock on Alex and Eliza’s face to the confusion on Brainy's. 

“KRYPTONITE!!” the elder Danvers’ yelled.

“Little one, I truly hope you know what you are doing.”

Kara walked to her laptop and brought up the project on the big screen, for everyone else to see. 

**PROJECT N.E.**

_Project N.E.: A project for a new source of energy. Krypton was powered but the rare stones near its core that only Krypton had. When it exploded, those rare stones came down to earth, alongside Kal-El. This project will not include the use of green kryptonite or red K but Pink Kryptonite._

_For this to work the Pink K’s power would have to be redirected from the effects it has on Kryptonians and harnessed to power other sources._ _This can be done. It would require the power from a particle accelerator as well as in-depth research and knowledge of Kryptonite._ _There is also much unknown to this but krypton's power source information blueprints will be at F.S._

“What does Pink Kryptonite do?” Nia asked what everyone was thinking.

Alex, knowing what Pink K does from an incident a few years ago, burst out laughing. She saw the potential chaos from this project and with Kara’s luck something was going to go wrong.

Clearing her throat, Kara answered her friend, “Well it has shown to have effects on the prefrontal cortex.”

“For the people who didn’t go into science?” Nia asked again.

“It turns Kryptonians, gay. Well….it turns straight Kryptonians gay. Temporarily.” Alex blurted out after calming down from her laughing fit. 

Astra, standing at the back of the room, had a blush rapidly growing upon her cheeks. She, along with Kal-El, knew first hand the effects of Pink K.

“Yes, well I would like to work with this, it won’t have much of an effect on me, however, it would affect members of my family and would like to be careful.”

Lena and Sam's minds were running in a wheel. Once they sorted through one thought they got caught in waves of another, their minds never stopping, in fear of falling from the attack of information.  
Lena’s mind was wild from the new information of this pink K. That there was a stone out there that made people gay. It was an amusing thought that caused her to try to hold back a laugh. Yet she was still frozen from the fact that Kara had trusted her with a secret that didn’t earn and that Kara knew that she knew the truth was something amazing to her. She barely knew this woman, this goddess, yet here she was in a room full of Kara Zor-El’s most trusted people.

Sam was also stuck from the information that Kara told them the truth but it was for a whole different reason.

_Kara Zor-El was Supergirl, oh my god. Rugby would love this!! I’ve met the girl of steel._

Kara turned to Lena, a blinding smile graced upon her lips. “So, what do you say? Team up?”

********* 

Lena was sat in her office going over the information she was given earlier today when her assistant knocked and opened her door, 

“Ms Luthor, there's a detective Maggie Sawyer here, she said she wanted to talk about Mr Hex.”

Lena drew in a deep breath and nodded her head, signalling for Jess to let in the detective.

Maggie walked into the CEO’s office and stood in front of women.

“Jonah said that you asked for information on Kara.”

Lena knew the plays that she could play, she could play dumb but she knew that would on create a game of cat and mouse, or she could admit the truth and that yes, she did do that. However, that's pleading guilty and she was not going to do that. So she stayed quiet instead and let the cop say her peace. 

“Hex doesn't normally tell me this stuff, but little Danvers is family. Usually, I would take that file, that I know you have but haven’t read yet, but Kara wanted me to tell you to read it. To see what Hex could find. It’s her way of wanting you to trust her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really sure where this chapter was going but I started yesterday.  
> Hope you enjoyed this and I hope you have enjoyed the holidays. 
> 
> I'm lost with the science so for some (most) of this will be utter bollocks.


	6. Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The file.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all over the place. It's more of filler than anything else.
> 
> Sorry about all the mistakes.

It was early in the morning and Lena was sitting behind her desk going over yesterday's visit from the detective. Kara knew that she had a file on her. She knew she still wanted Lena to read it. Before her thoughts became all consuming Jess called in.

 _“Ms. Luthor a Miss Danvers is here to see you.”_

She didn’t really know why her heart skipped a beat but it didn’t care her like she thought it would, instead it brought a slight smile to her face.

“Let her in.”

A few moments later in walked Kara Danvers, dressed in tight black pants and white shirt that showed off her broad shoulders and clear muscles, her hair flowing over her shoulder. The sight made Lena’s breath hitch in her throat. 

“What are you doing here?” Lena breathed out.

Kara smiled as she replied, “Figured I should be here when you read that file.” 

Guilt seeped into Lena at the mention of the file, she knew she shouldn’t have gotten the file but she just couldn’t trust her heart that Kara was the pure sunshine that fell from her. It felt as though Kara was the sun itself and Lena couldn’t trust that. 

“I wasn’t really planning on reading it. And it would seem that I would require my money back.”

“I want you to read it. I know you probably don’t think you can trust me but if we are going to work on this project together we need to be able to trust one another.” 

Lena opened the draw that brought out the file. 

“So, who's Maggie Sawyer?”

Kara sat on the sofa facing the young Luthor’s desk, with a smile that never leaves face.

“I met her when I was 15, we were both living in England at the time. Her aunt was one of my professors, Maggs was picking up her aunt when we met. Then my sister came to visit when I was 16 and her Maggie ended up dating and after a few years they broke up. I stayed in contact with Maggie. She’s my family.”

So Kara and Maggie are still friends, even though her and Kara’s sister broke up? That could be explained however what couldn’t be explained was that Kara was trusting her.

She was Lex’s sister, Lex who tried to kill Superman. Her cousin. Even without that, they haven’t known each other for long. So why the hell was Kara trusting her with all of this. 

There's a lot to Kara that she doesn't know or understand and she's determined to discover who Kara truly is.

“Why trust me with this?” Lena couldn’t help but blurt out.

Kara looked into Lena eyes, a storm raging in her blue eyes as she sorted out her thoughts.

“I try to not judge a person based on their families actions, if that were where you were going. On the trust part….I’m not entirely sure. I just know I can trust you. I follow instincts a lot. Trusting you is like instinct to me. It’s like my brain and heart are on the same page and they're telling me to trust you. It seems…..for the lack of a better word….stupid to not trust you.”

Kara’s words brought a smile to the Luthor's face, she seemed to be doing a lot, smiling. Lena’s pretty sure Jess is freaked out over the fact that she’s been smiling. 

“I don’t know what to say, other than Thank you.”

A silence settled over them, a tension grew like a brewing volcano, what broke it was Kara clearing her throat. 

“So, the file?” The blond asked.

“Ah, yes.”

The Luthor opened the file.

  
  
  
  


********

  
  


“Greece?” Lena asked once she finished reading Kara’s file.

“We needed papers. I know someone from Greece, and I always found their culture and history fascinating so we decided that I was born in Greece. It gave me time to also further understand the US, without prying eyes.” 

“And how did you have time to get this many PhDs and Masters?”

“How did you? You're only a year older, are you not?”

“Touché.”

Lena gave the file back to Kara.

********

Just as Kara was about to leave Lena’s office, she looked back and looked at the young Luthor, her mind going over and over a question she desperately wanted to ask.

“Would you care to join me for dinner on Friday?” Kara asked with a bit to her lip.

_‘Did Supergirl just ask me out?’_

“Are you asking me out on a date?” Lena’s nerves were at 100. She so desperately wanted Kara’s answer to be a yes.

“Only if you want it to be one.”

Lena’s eyes shone with happiness as she answered.

“It's a date.”

Kara’s answering smile could blind the Gods.

********

Kara left her office, fighting the urge to sing. She reached the elevator when she realized that she didn't have Lena's number.

Lena was so happy that her brain couldn’t comprehend moving because it was so focused on the rare feeling. Just as brain started to work again Kara opened her office door.

“Can I...uh... Can I have your number?”

In that moment Lena knew that this was the beginning of something that would change her life. 

In that moment she had hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The project will begin around chapter 8. I've kind of got this story in sections in my head. The first section is the SuperCorp meeting and Projects N.E.  
> Among a few other things.
> 
> I might change this chapter later if I don't like it. If I do I'll let you know.


	7. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date and the pink k incident explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am in the middle of editing all the chapters, getting rid of any mistakes and all that but had this idea so I had to write it out. In my head I have image of how this chapter looks. Not sure if I've done it right but here you go.

“I have a meeting with J’onn in half an hour.” Alex complained when her sister opened her door.

“And I have a date at 7. I have no idea what to wear. I win.” Kara rebuttal, while walking towards her closet.

Kara had a few outfits on her bed, They were going to this fancy Italian place that Kara had been dying to go to since she found out about it. 

Kara wanted to impress Lena but she couldn’t figure out which outfit was best. 

Alex walked up to the bed and upon seeing the choices, she walked to the blonde's closet and picked out a beautiful blue lace dress that went just past the knees.

“When in doubt go with blue. Blues your colour.”

Kara brought her sister into a hug and whispered “Thank you.” into her ear. 

“Okay, go to that meeting and tell J’onn I say hi.” 

********

On the other side of town Sam and Ruby were sitting in Lena's living room judging the Luthor's outfit choices for her date. 

“Alex just texted me that Kara’s wearing something blue.” Sam spoke from the sofa, waiting for her friend to come out of her bedroom in a new outfit. 

Lena walked into the living room to show off her outfit. She was wearing an off the shoulder, black dress. She looked stunning. 

“Aunt Lena, I think you're going to cause Kara’s mind to blow.”

That caused the adults to chuckle, “Well we wouldn’t want that now would we.”

“Lena, that's exactly what you want.”

********

Kara was sat waiting at their table when Lena walked in, her breath hitched at the sight of the Luthor,

“Wow, Lena. Just wow.”

“I could say the same about you darling, you look stunning.” Lena replied, after looking the younger woman up and down. She really was quite stunning. 

As the women sat down at their table the waiter came up to them asking if they were ready to order. 

“I’ll have a Sazerac to drink, please and to eat may I have the Balsamic and Rosemary-Marinated Florentine Steak.” Kara ordered.

“And I’ll have a Brovia 2016 Garblèt Suè to drink and the Grilled Salmon with Preserved Lemon and Green Olives to eat please.”

Kara turned her attention back to Lena, “I’ve always loved traveling, seeing the different histories and cultures. It amazes me how diverse earth is. I love tasting the local cuisine. I always love Greece, where’s your favourite place?”

“I loved the family trips to Italy. It was always so beautiful, my mother, Lillian made me learn the language to every place we would go. Italy was the only place where she didn’t act like a monster under the bed. However I have to say Ireland is my favourite place to go. Before I was Luthor I lived with my biological mum in Ireland. It's the one place that I remember feeling unconditional love.” 

  
  


********

Lena and Kara spoke throughout their dinner, talking about everything and nothing. The conversation always flowed and felt completely natural to speak their heart to another woman. It was as though they had known each other for eternity. 

“At the meeting about project N.E. the woman who stood at the back of the room, who was she? And why did she blush when Pink K was mentioned.” Lena asked, after they had finished their meal.

Kara laughed at the mention of stoic aunt blushing. "She’s Astra, my aunt, my biological aunt. I thought she died until I was 17. When I was 21 we, Astra, Alex, Kal, Louis, Cat and myself went out for some fun. There ended up being an incident involving pink k.”

“Do tell.” Lena asked intrigued as to where it was going. 

  
  
  
**_2 Years Ago_ **

_It was a cold night in Metropolis City, Kara, Clark, Astra, Alex, Lois and Cat were inside an Alien bar, talking and drinking until their lips felt numb._

_The Bartender served the Kryptonians a pink drink._

_“We didn’t order these.” Clark said._

_“These are from the Braalians over there.”_

_The Kryptonians were entrapped by the beauty of the pink drink, drinking it quickly._

_The effects were almost instant on Astra and Clark. Kara was curious about what she drank because it didn’t give her the usual feeling alien alcohol gave, or any alcohol for that matter._

_“Excuse me sir, what is in this drink? It’s a liquid form of a pink rock mixed in with a few human and alien berries.”_

_Astra looked at Cat and saw a beauty she didn’t before._

_“You are quite beautiful, aren’t you.” She spoke to Cat._

_Cat, not expecting to hear anything from the stoic woman, whipped her head around to look at her._

_“I know I am.”_

_“I must be in a museum, because you truly are a work of art.”_

_“What?” Cat asked, surprised the woman even knew what a pick up line was._

_“Something’s wrong with my eyes because I can’t take them off you.”_

_Cat couldn’t tell if Astra was using a pick up on her or was telling the truth with the way Astra said that_

_“Are you telling me really bad pick up lines?” Cat asked, disbelieving at what was happening._

_Astra didn’t answer her, instead looked her up and down, “I bet you're a bottom.” Astra said out of nowhere._

_“I am not!” Cat cried out, what part of her said ‘bottom’._

_“Prove it.” Astra said with a cheeky smile._

_“Oh my God. What is going on.” Alex asked, not believing this was really happening._

_Cat pulled Astra out of the bar, leaving everyone shocked at the events that just happened._

_Clark looked to his cousin, “Is it me or is Lex like really really handsome. Like super handsome?”_ _Kara didn’t know what to say to that, no she didn’t find Lex good looking. In fact quite the opposite. Also Kals wife is sat next to him._

_Alex on the other hand burst out laughing at that comment. Her mind running wild with 1000 different thoughts about Lex and Superman._

_“Really? What do you find attractive about him?” Lois asked, finding this funny. She knew that she had Clarks heart, she also knew that she was never going to let him live this down._

_“Oh, his eyes, they are green, so beautiful, and he used to have the most amazing hair. Oh and have you seen him in a suit. Jaw dropping. His ass looks amazing. And his arms. Oh my god his arms.” Clark gushed about the villain,_

_“Well that's one way to solve the problem. Just bang it out.” Alex said through her laughter._

_“He’s not going anywhere near Lex right now.” Lois said to the sisters, she was going to have a talk to her husband about him looking at Lex’s ass._

_At that comment Kal pouted, like a child told they weren't allowed any sweets._

_“Kara what is going on?” Lois asked._

**The Date**

Lena was both amused and disgusted at how Kent went on about her brother.

“Wait, so what happened after that?” Lena asked her date.

“Well Clark went on for about another hour, until the Pink K drink wore off, then he couldn’t stop blushing after that, he was embarrassed he said and thought all of that. Astra and Cat came back to the bar and she couldn’t look Cat in the eye again. She still can’t and it’s been 2 year. Cat won’t stop trying to date her. I don’t really want to think about that again.” Kara explained. Still disgusted, her aunt slept with one of Kara’s good friends.

“So what happened to you? Why didn’t it affect you?” She asked. 

“Well it only really affects Kryptonians who aren’t already attracted to the same gender. I did some test when we got home, I could show you results some day?”

“I would love that.” Lena replied.

********

After the restaurant, Lena drove Kara back to Kara’s apartment, the drive wasn’t long. 

“This is me.” Kara spoke softly, interrupting the comfortable silence that two were wrapped in.

“I’ll walk you up.”

Once they got to Kara’s door, neither wanted the date to end but Kara knew Alex would be hounding her for details, she also had work early tomorrow morning.

Kara turned to say goodbye to her date but was stopped by soft hands on her cheek.

Lena brought her mouth close to the other woman’s but kept away from her lips, waiting for permission. 

Kara didn’t give her permission in word but actions, she brought her lips down to meet Lena's. The kiss was soft and passionate and it set off fireworks. 

It was the perfect first kiss and a perfect end to their date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Kara's dress ](https://theflashfashionblog.com/2017/11/28/kara-danvers-blue-lace-dress/)
> 
> [ Lena's dress ](https://www.lizdress.com/katie-mcgrath-short-black-off-the-shoulder-cocktail-party-celebrity-dress-supergirl.html)


	8. The Filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a filler chapter for the next chapter. 
> 
> I've been at a loss as to how to carry this on, I know how I want some chapters to go but first I have to get there.  
> While I may take a while to upload chapters, I will not leave this story unfinished.

After her date with Lena, Kara and Alex had a sisters night then next day. “Oh my god, she is so cute and funny and clever and so beautiful. Oh, and her accent makes me melt a little. Did you know shes Irish?” Kara rambled to her sister, each thought and word about Lena made her smile grow.  
“And she’s such a good kisser, I mean the best,” Kara said, melting into the sofa at the happiness of her memories of the date. 

“Okay, so I didn’t need to know that, but I am glad that you had a good time tonight,” Alex said to her rambling sister.  
Alex was happy for Kara, and nothing could change that, but she also knew of Lena’s family, everyone did, she was, however, going to give the women the benefit of the doubt. For Kara’s sake.

“Before you can’t think of anything else but your girlfriend, let’s talk about tomorrow. The project.” Alex said when noticing that sister was going to get stuck in her thoughts about the other woman. At the mention of her project, Kara’s mind went into science mode, as Alex had deemed it. “The project arises on basic law. Energy can not be created nor destroyed but only transferred. Everything has signs of energy, especially kryptonite, it’s, …., Radioactive and the energy is focusing on our biology I want to redirect it. Have its energy focus on martial things instead of organic. Have it power up a building instead of hurt someone I love.”

“And why pink kryptonite?” Alex asked.

“Because if something goes, wrong it won’t kill someone, also if that does happen, it would be funny.”

********

When Lena walked into Kara’s office she saw the blond absorbed in her work, she was so focused, even with superhearing, didn’t notice Lena but her presence still caused Kara’s shoulders to relax, this action caused a smile to grace Lena’s lips. The owner of kryptonite eye walked behind Kara a placed a kiss upon her cheek.  
“Hey, Darling. What are you working on?” She asked as her Irish accent slipped from her mouth.   
Kara smiled brightly at the feeling of her girlfriend behind her as she relaxed in her presence.  
“I’m just going through some finer details right now. By creating this, we will be taking away jobs, and I want to make sure people can still work, …., Does that make senes?”

“You want to give back jobs to those who lose their jobs with this project. That makes perfect sense.” Lena replied to the Kryptonian.

Kara turned fully towards Lena and looked into her eyes, “Do you want to come game night? It’s a night for friends to come together and hang out. You can bring Sam or whoever you want to.” Kara asked as she looked at Lena with that puppy look that Lena knows she will never be able to deny. 

“I would love to.” 

“Yeah?” Kara had a blinding smile, happy that Lena was going to get a chance to know the people that have become her family. 

Lena leaned down and placed a kiss on Kara’s lips as her reply.

“We should get down to the lab we have work to do.” 

  
********

“There is a 96% chance that the design to hold the Pink K will work and channel the energy but we have very little Pink K, to fully test this out so have little idea of the kryptonite will react to everything.” Brainy pointed out. Everyone was gathered around a work station, working out a few details for when they have the means to start with the testing. 

“When does the Pink K get here?” Winn asked no one in particular.

“Friday, I have no idea if it’s going to be before game night starts or after, but I can get it Friday, no doubt,” Kara answered her friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is when things will pick up again. Chapter 10 is my favourite chapter and the one chapter that I've had in my head since the beginning but first I have to get through Chapter 9.


End file.
